The present invention relates to a method of yielding oil residues of oil containing liquids from contaminated ground regions.
It is in general known to fill depleted oil deposits with a rinsing fluid, then pump the rinsing fluid with entrained oil residues and then separate the oil residues from the rinsing fluid. For sanitation of the ground layer contaminated with oil these methods cannot be simply taken over, and first of all when the region to be cleaned is located in inhabited areas or the agriculturally intensively utilized regions. In these situations the change in the ground water level which is unavoidable during the use of this well-known method must be avoided.